1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seating structures, and more particularly to arm rests which are movable with respect to the seating structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, seating structures have been provided with arm rests that are movable between several positions relative to the back support portion of the structure. In some, the arm rest is pivotally movable between a generally horizontal position in which it extends from the back above on the side of the seat and a retracted position, in which it is flush with the back. Typically, such arrangements have been designed to be used in a vehicle. Such structures generally have complicated linkages mounted in the arm rest and/or back, and require the back of the seat structure to have sufficient depth to provide clearance for the range of motion of the elements of the arm rest frame and a pocket to receive Other structures permit pivotal movement through use of less complicated linkages, but fail either to provide any locking means in the various vertical positions or to allow the arm rest frame to be totally removed from the seating structure.